


The angel and demon of SoHo

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crossover, F/M, Good Omens (TV) Spoilers, Good Omens Doctor Who crossover, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Battle of Canary Wharf, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Rose and the Doctor deserved a happier ending, Rose doesn't get sent to Pete's World, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, aziraphale and crowley are married, everyone gets along, it's all for seasons 1-2 though, some Doctor Who spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “Rose, don’t go out there! We have no idea what’s behind that door!” the Doctor shouted, grabbing his coat and quickly putting it on, as he rushed to her side. She huffed a sigh, and moved away from the door, crossing her arms.“Then you look out” she said, and he took a deep breath as his hand grabbed the door handle, and he pulled the door open. But the sight he was greeted with shocked him more than he expected it would. It looked like...London’s SoHo? He and Rose shared a look of confusion, still standing in the doorway, before a familiar voice yelled at them.“Oi! I thought we were to be left alone from now on! What the Heaven is that box? Some kind of kidnapping device?!” the voice asked angrily.“Doctor, that sounds like you” Rose said with a start.“Yeah, it does. Let’s go find out who it is” the Doctor said, and together, they walked out of the TARDIS.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: Good Omens [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	The angel and demon of SoHo

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever crossover fic!!! I've never written a crossover fic, an I've never written a Doctor Who fic before either! I was really nervous about writing it, because I really wanted to get the Doctor and Rose right, and I think I did. I kind of came up with this idea, when I was thinking about how interesting it would be, if David Tennant filmed a thing where Crowley and the Tenth Doctor have a conversation about them being so similar, or something. I love the absolute hell out of Doctor Who. It's such a fantastic show, and it's one of my favorite shows ever. I love 10, he is my favorite Doctor, and David Tennant just plays him so damned well. And I just love Rose Tyler. She means so much to 10, even when he doesn't show it, and I just wish they had a happier ending together. Anyway, I could go on and on about Doctor Who, so I'm just gonna leave it here, and I hope you guys enjoy my first crossover. I'm not sure if I'll write another Doctor Who fic, because there's just so much lore behind the fandom, and I really only know seasons 1 through 6 of the reboot well enough to write a fic for it. Maybe if I can come up with another brilliant idea. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!!

“So, where to next? Tenth moon of the Sycorax? Or, I still haven’t taken you to Barcelona the planet yet!” the Doctor said, prancing around the main room of the TARDIS, the way he always does. Rose smiled at him from her spot on the chairs behind the console.

“I was thinking, London in the future” she said, and he smiled back at her.

“I like the way you think, Rose Tyler! How far shall we go A hundred years? Two hundred? A thousand?” he asked excitedly. She laughed a little, shaking her head slightly. 

“More like, ten years” she said, and that finally got him to stop moving. Thank God. She was getting dizzy watching him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Are you going to Back to the Future me?” he asked, and she raised an eyebrow back.

“Maybe. How do you plan to stop me?” she asked, and he laughed, pressing a button and turning a crank.

“By not letting you out of my sights the entire time” he said, hitting a few things with his mallet, and she laughed.

“Alright by me” she said. He walked over to the computer screen, and winked at her, his hand on the lever.

“London 2020, here we come! Allonsy!” he said, pulling the lever down, as the TARDIS wheezed and groaned, as she took them to London in the future. But the ride soon became bumpier than usual, and they landed with a thud, as the TARDIS went dark, with the exception of light coming in through the windows on the door. Rose and the Doctor shared a look, both remembering this scenario all too well.

“Not again! What’s caused it this time?” Rose asked, standing up and heading for the door.

“Rose, don’t go out there! We have no idea what’s behind that door!” the Doctor shouted, grabbing his coat and quickly putting it on, as he rushed to her side. She huffed a sigh, and moved away from the door, crossing her arms.

“Then you look out” she said, and he took a deep breath as his hand grabbed the door handle, and he pulled the door open. But the sight he was greeted with shocked him more than he expected it would. It looked like...London’s SoHo? He and Rose shared a look of confusion, still standing in the doorway, before a familiar voice yelled at them.

“Oi! I thought we were to be left alone from now on! What the Heaven is that box? Some kind of kidnapping device?!” the voice asked angrily.

“Doctor, that sounds like you” Rose said with a start.

“Yeah, it does. Let’s go find out who it is” the Doctor said, and together, they walked out of the TARDIS.

“What the hell are you playing at? How long has Heaven been working on this little torture chamber?” the voice asked, and a man came into view. Rose gasped.

“Doctor, it’s you!” she said, and the Doctor’s eyes widened, as the man looked even more confused. True enough, he looked exactly like the Doctor, but his hair was red and a little longer, he was wearing different clothes, and he was wearing dark sunglasses that hid his eyes.

“It is! And I’m finally ginger!” The Doctor said, a bright smile on his face.

“How the hell is that possible? What kind of angels are you?” the man asked, and the Doctor looked around curiously.

“Does he mean like, the Weeping Angels?” Rose asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

“I think he means actual angels” he said, and she looked confused.

“But, we’re not angels” she said, and the man furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You’re right. You’re not! But you, long coat guy, you’re not human, are you?” the man asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

“Nope! I’m the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler” he said, smiling politely. The man looked taken aback.

“I’m Anthony J. Crowley” he said, reaching out a hand, which the Doctor shook.

“Answer me this, Anthony” the Doctor started, before being interrupted.

“Call me Crowley. Anthony is just a name for paperwork” Crowley said, and the Doctor nodded.

“Answer me this, Crowley. Is this London, 2020?” he asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Last I checked. London, England, Earth, Solar System. Has been for a little over 6000 years now” he said, and the Doctor looked confused again.

“You mean four million, right?” the Doctor asked, and Crowley shrugged.

“Well, time was a little confusing back when She made it” he said, and Rose looked at Crowley confused.

“She?” she asked, and Crowley looked up.

“God” he said, and she scoffed.

“Didn’t take you for the religious type” she said, and somehow, she could tell he rolled his eyes at her, even though he had sunglasses on.

“I’m not” he said simply.

“Hold on, you said 6000 years like you were there for is” Rose said, and Crowley turned his attention back to her.

“I was” he said, shrugging his shoulders again.

“How do you know it was exactly 6000 years?” the Doctor asked, and Crowley shifted his stance a little.

“Well, it’s not exactly 6000 years. More like 6020. Live through every year of it. Kept a pretty good count, didn’t I?” he said, looking to the red door of the bookshop they seem to have landed in front of.

“What are you? And, believe me, I have knowledge of almost everything in the Universe, so my asking that, legitimately, kind of makes you the first thing I have never known about. I love learning new stuff” the Doctor said, a smile on his face. 

“I’m a demon” Crowley said simply. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t tell any old humans that, but these two weren’t human. Well, the blonde girl was, but the guy that looked like him, was definitely not human.

“Come off it” Rose said, and Crowley looked at her deadpan.

“You told me you weren’t religious. But here you are, talking about God creating the Earth, and 6000 years, and you being a demon. Good joke, mate” she continued, and Crowley rolled his eyes again.

“You humans, you’re all the same. It’s always so hard to see the truth, even as it punches you in the face” he said, and the Doctor smirked.

“Tell me about it” he said, and the corners of Crowley’s mouth lifted just a bit, into something of a smile. Rose looked at the Doctor with a frown.

“Oi!” she said, and he laughed. Rose took some time to finally take in her surroundings. To her left was a beautiful building with red wood. It was a corner shop, and it looked like a bookshop. There weren’t many people out today, must not be that busy a day for SoHo. Next to Crowley, on the street, was the most gorgeous car she had ever seen.

“Is that a 1933 Bentely?” she asked, and Crowley actually smiled a real smile.

“Yes it is. I’ve had her from new, 90 years and not a scratch. Well, not counting the time she blew up” he said, rubbing his neck, and very clearly not wanting to talk about it.

“How do you know what year that is?” the Doctor asked.

“Mum dated a car mechanic for a while. Specialized in vintage models” she said, and he laughed.

“Good old Jackie” he said, and she laughed with him.

“She’s a beaut, mate. You should be proud” she said to Crowley, who looked very proud.

“Oh, I am. Course, the way I drive, my husband hates her sometimes” he said, smiling softly, before realizing his mistake, and snapping out of it.

“Oh, you’re married! Good on you, mate” Rose said smiling at him, and he smiled back nervously.

“Yeah, he’s actually the owner of this bookshop” he said, and she nodded.

“So, is he human, or another demon?” she asked, and Crowley shook his head.

“Satan no. He’s an angel” he said. With how this day was going, Rose was prepared to believe anything.

“Cool. Our friend, Captain Jack Harkness, will flirt with anything that moves” she said, and the Doctor laughed. 

“Kissed both of us one after the other once. Remember that?” he asked, and she laughed again.

“Oh yeah!” she said, and Crowley smiled awkwardly. 

“Well, I was just going to go in and say hi. You can join me, if you like. He might know something about you two. Just, be careful with his books, and don’t try to buy one. Trust me, he won’t part with any of them” he said, walking towards the entrance of the bookshop. Rose and the Doctor shared a look, and followed him, always willing to find a new adventure.

“Honey, I’m home!” Crowley said, opening the door, and stepping in. A customer off to the side, reading a book shushed him. He almost hissed at her, had it not been for Aziraphale walking out from the back of the shop.

“Hello darling! I wasn’t expecting you till later this evening” the angel said, smiling at his husband, who smiled back.

“Well, I just wanted to pop by and bring you something” the demon said, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Rose’s eyes widened.

“Doctor, how did he do that?” she whispered, and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s a demon?” he guessed, shrugging, as Aziraphale took the flowers, beaming.

“My dear, you shouldn’t have. What’s wrong?” he asked, never changing his tone of voice. Crowley nervously rubbed the back of his neck again.

“What, can’t a demon get something for his angel without something being wrong?” he asked, and Aziraphale laughed.

“Not when that demon is you, darling. Who are those people behind you?”he asked, sounding curious. Crowley turned around.

“This is the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Don’t worry, they’re not from Heaven or Hell. I think they’re stuck here, or something. And the Doctor isn’t human either. Got 2 hearts” he said, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Lovely to meet you. Aziraphale, Principality” the angel said, handing Crowley the bouquet back, and shaking both the Doctor and Rose’s hands.

“Principality?” Rose asked, and the Doctor answered her.

“They’re one of the spheres of Heaven. They’re just a little more powerful than Archangels” he said, turning to look at Rose, and Aziraphale beamed again.

“Well, despite what the Archangels say, you are correct. Now, if you will excuse us for just a moment, I would like to put these lovely flowers in a vase, and Crowley knows where it is. We’ll only be a moment. Please, make yourselves at home, and you are welcome to peruse through my collection, just do be careful” he said, taking the slowerd back from Crowley, and together, they walked up the spiral staircase near the back.

“What are they going up there for?” Rose asked, and the Doctor shrugged.

“Must be a flat up there, probably a little kitchen with something to put the flowers in. Now, I want to see this collection, because some of these books look older than I am” he said, making his way around the shop, a smile on his face. 

“Crowley, who are these people, and why have you brought them here?” Azirpahale asked, once the door at the top of the staircase was closed.

“I don’t know! The blonde girl is clearly a Londoner, based on her accent, but I have no idea where the other guy is from. He’s very clearly not human. You should see the box they turned up in! It looks just like those old blue police call boxes, but it just appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the street! It just flashed into being, making a groaning and wheezing noise, and then they popped out!” Crowley said, and Aziraphale thought for a moment, as they walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a vase and started filling it with water.

“And you’re absolutely sure they’re not supernatural?” he asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Yes! I checked more than once! Though maybe they were hiding their grace or something. But, there’s nothing! She’s human, and he’s something else entirely!” he said, a bit exasperated.

“Well, perhaps we should close the bookshop for the day, and figure out what is going on, shall we?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley thought for a moment.

“Maybe. We certainly can’t have a conversation like that with humans around. Rose is obviously an exception, because she travels with him, so she clearly knows more than regular humans” he said, and Aziraphale nodded, putting the flowers in the vase and turning around.

“Also, they’ve clearly got a thing. I can tell” Crowley continued, and Aziraphale nodded again.

“How can you tell, darling?” he asked, and Crowley blushed.

“The way she looks at him sometimes. It’s the same way I look at you” he said, and Aziraphale smiled at him, pulling him into his arms, and giving him a chaste kiss, before stepping back.

“Do you trust them?” the angel asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Yeah. When they stepped out of their weird box, they looked confused, like they weren’t sure where they were. I don’t think they’re planning anything” he said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“There is one thing I don’t get. Why does the Doctor look almost exactly like you?” he asked, and Crowley shrugged. 

“I’ve been wondering too. I have no clue. The only real difference is the hair and the eyes. And the way he dresses. Supremely uncool” he said, and Aziraphale laughed.

“I quite liked the coat” the angel said, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“You just like the coat, because it’s long like yours” he accused, and Aziraphale smiled innocently.

“Don’t use that look on me” Crowley said, and Aziraphale continued smiling.

“Why not?” the angel asked, and Crowley laughed.

“Because it always works on me” he said, and Aziraphale winked at him.

“That’s why I use it” he said, and Crowley blushed, rolling his eyes.

“Bastard” the demon said, with no bite behind the words.

“But you love me for it” Aziraphale replied.

“Maybe” Crowley said, taking Aziraphale’s hand.

“Perhaps we should go talk to them. Clear this whole mess up” the angel offered, and Crowley reluctantly conceded.

“Fine. Let’s close up the shop, and talk to them” he said, as Aziraphale led him to the front door of the flat.

“This Aziraphale is quite the collector” Rose said, looking at all the books in the shop. The Doctor hadn’t stopped smiling in a while.

“I know! It’s amazing! Look at all this knowledge!” he said happily, his head popping out from behind one of the shelves. There was that familiar twinkle in his eyes he always had around books.

“He’s got quite the Oscar Wilde collection, hasn’t he?” she asked, and the Doctor walked over to her.

“Who wouldn’t? This is Oscar we’re talking about. Genius bloke, he was. Gone too soon” he said, a little sadder, and Rose knew they had a history.

“Where do you think the oldest books are?” she asked, and the Doctor nodded his head towards the back.

“Probably back there, where nobody touches them, except for him” he said and she nodded. 

“So, what do you think of them? Crowley and Aziraphale?” she asked, and he thought for a second.

“Well, they’ve very clearly known each other for ages. They don’t trust Heaven and Hell, and judging from the looks Crowley gives Aziraphale, he’s been in love for a very long time” he said, and she smiled a little.

“They’re like an old married couple, the way they talk” she said, and he smiled too.

“They are. And, looking at Crowley’s clothes and his car, he clearly likes cool things. Tries to stay on top of fashion. Aziraphale is more stuck in the old ways. He’s probably had those clothes since the 1800s” the Doctor said, and she nodded.

“You’re good at that” she said, and he looked at her curiously.

“What?” he asked, and she smirked at him.

“People spotting. Well, angel and demon spotting” she said, and he smiled again.

“Oh, you pick up some things over the years” he said.

“But, what’s up with Crowley looking like you? He’s almost a spitting image, aside from the hair, and he looks a little older than you. Plus, he’s got that snake tattoo next to his ear, and he still hasn’t taken his glasses off, even when we walked inside” Rose said, sounding a little concerned.

“Well, we are in a parallel world again. It’s like how there was another Mickey in the last one we accidentally visited. Well, a Mickey and a Rickey. Both idiots though. Still, who knows how much is different in this world” he said, walking over to a couch, and sitting down. She followed, and sat down next to him.

“I am just a little concerned that you aren’t concerned about us being stuck in another parallel world, again. How are we going to get back home?” she asked, sounding a little concerned. The Doctor smiled at her softly, and gently grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do. I can promise you that. Trust me?” he asked, and she smiled softly back.

“Always” she said. He lifted her hand to his face and gently kissed the back of it.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are now closed. Please return your books where you found them, and have a lovely day” Aziraphale said, walking down the spiral staircase, Crowley following behind him. Around them, customers began replacing the books, and leaving.

“Same time tomorrow, Ezra?” asked a woman with brown hair, while returning a large prophecy book. Aziraphale smiled at her.

“Depending on how I feel, my dear” he said, and she smiled back at her.

“Don’t keep him too occupied tomorrow, Anthony” she said, and Crowley smirked at her.

“No promises, Susan” he said, and she laughed, waved and left. When the last customer was gone, Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and the door locked, the sign turning to closed.

“Sorry, Ezra?” Rose asked, and Aziraphale smiled at her.

“The name I give humans is Ezra Fell. It’s a far more human sounding name than Aziraphale” he said, and she nodded, smiling.

“Aziraphale, can I just say, you have a fantastic book collection here” the Doctor said, sounding impressed. Aziraphale’s smile brightened.

“Thank you, dear boy. They are all the books I have collected over the millenia” he said proudly.

“How long have you been on Earth?” Rose asked, to both the angel and the demon. They shared a look.

“6000 years. The both of us. We met on a wall at the Garden of Eden, after the Almighty kicked Adam and Eve out for eating from the Tree of Knowledge. Of course, I was the reason they got kicked out” Crowley said, and the Doctor looked at him curiously, before his eyes widened and brightened.

“Wait, you were the Serpent of Eden!” he said, excitedly.

“I was. The Original Tempter, the Original Sin” Crowley said, a little proud.

“So you can turn into a snake?” Rose asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Yes, but I haven’t done it in a few decades” he said.

“Do you retain anything snake-like while in your human form, aside from your tattoo?” the Doctor asked.

“My tattoo, obviously. It’s actually my demonic sigil. I can also make my tongue forked, and my eyes don’t change” he said, and the Doctor’s eyebrows raised.

“Your eyes?” he asked, and Crowley nodded, taking off his sunglasses. Rose gasped a little at his eyes. 

“Oh, that is marvelous. Absolutely gorgeous” the Doctor said, and Crowley looked a little nervous.

“Don’t worry, he says that a lot, when he finds something he thinks is interesting. Spent almost 5 minutes calling gear bots attacking Madame de Pompadour through time windows gorgeous” Rose said, smiling. Crowley nodded, but still looked a little nervous.

“Yes, well, his eyes are quite lovely. I wish he didn’t have to hide them as often as he does” Aziraphale said, smiling, and Crowley blushed a little.

“Well, enough about us. Who the hell are you two, and where did you come from?” Crowley said, focusing his attention to the Doctor and Rose.

“Let’s see what introduction he goes with today” Rose said quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I’m the Doctor, I’m nine hundred years old. I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I’m known as the Oncoming Storm to my enemies. This is Rose Tyler, my companion. She’s from London, 2005. She is known as the Bad Wolf. We’ve been traveling for ages. It’s actually kind of impossible to pinpoint an actual time frame” the Doctor said, and Rose smiled.

“Looks like he went with the intimidating introduction” she said, a little less quietly.

“Wait, London, 2005? How is it impossible to pinpoint an actual time frame, if you know when you started?” Crowley asked, looking confused for a different reason.

“We’re time travelers. Well, time and space travelers. That blue box you saw us walking out of, is my ship. The TARDIS. It’s an acronym. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. My people used them to travel through time, space, even parallel worlds” the Doctor said, and Crowley nodded.

“‘Used to’?” the demon asked, and the Doctor solemnly nodded.

“They’re gone now. There was a war, a Time War. The Last Great Time War against my people and the Daleks, a sadistic race of beings who feel no emotion, and kill everything that isn’t a Dalek. I fought, my friends fought, my family fought. By the end of the war, my people were losing, and the Daleks had leagues against leagues of warriors. But, the Daleks winning would have led to the destruction of the universe. To save the universe, I had to destroy both sides with The Moment, a World Killer. In the end, both sides lost, and I remained the only survivor. It wasn’t much longer that I met Rose” he said, and Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look.

“So, you’re alone in this universe?” Aziraphale asked softly, and the Doctor shook his head, smiling.

“No, because I met Rose. I was still recovering from losing everyone I had ever loved. I was angry, angry at myself, angry at the Daleks, angry at my own people, angry at the universe for making me do what I did. She helped me become a better person” he said, gently grabbing Rose’s hand. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“So, how exactly did you meet?” Crowley asked, and they looked at him.

“Well, I was working in a department store. I was only 19 at the time, I’d quit high school. I was in late, because I had to give the lottery money to some bloke who worked there, I can’t even remember his name. I heard weird noises in the hall, and next thing I know, the mannequins they had back there, came to life, and tried to attack me. He popped up out of nowhere, grabbed my hand and told me to run. And, that was kind of the start of it all. Not much has changed since then. Well, except for his face” Rose said, and Crowley and Aziraphale raised their eyebrows in confusion.

“Changed his face?” Crowley asked, sounding a little disgusted.

“Time Lords have this ability that helps them cheat death. It’s called regeneration. When a Time Lord starts dying, their body changes, they become a new person, giving them another life. But, there’s a limit to how many times we can regenerate. We only have 12 regenerations. I am technically on my eleventh, but I try to forget my actual ninth, because that was the Doctor that destroyed Gallifrey. So I consider this to be my tenth” the Doctor explained, and Crowley nodded slowly.

“Is that why you mentioned my being ginger and saying that you were finally ginger?” he asked, and the Doctor nodded.

“Yes. Time Lords can’t choose what their regenerations look like. It’s a lottery. But, I have always wanted to be ginger, just hasn’t happened yet. But, I’m in no rush to regenerate right now. My next one will be my last, and if I die then, I’ll be gone. There’s still so much I haven’t seen. Got to see it all before I go” he said, and Crowley nodded with more understanding.

“How exactly did you get here?” Aziraphale asked, and the Doctor nodded once.

“Right, well, we sitting in the main room of the TARDIS, trying to think of where to go next, maybe Barcelona. The planet, not the country, where the only people there are dogs with no noses. I had meant to take her there ages ago, and we kept forgetting. She suggested we go to London a decade in the future, to see what it would look like. But, we were pulled out of our flight, and we landed in this parallel dimension, and the TARDIS is dead again” the Doctor explained.

“Again?” Aziraphale asked, and Rose nodded.

“Yeah, the last time this happened, we were with an old friend of mine, Mickey. We got pulled into a parallel world where my dad was still alive, and there were these things called Cybermen. They’re like cyborgs, cause they take regular people, and remove all their emotions, and turn them into robots. Was that right?” she asked, turning to the Doctor. He nodded.

“Yeah. In our world, they’re a sort of race of cybernetically augmented humanoids. They sort of came about, originally, as people who wanted to promote their own survival, by replacing parts of their bodies with robotics, eventually becoming 100 percent cybernetic, and they lastly removed all emotion from their brains, for the purposes of sanity. If they had emotions, and saw what they had become, it would kill them. In the parallel world we ended up in, they were created by a man named John Lumic, owner of Cybus Industries, as a way to prolong his life. He was dying. In the end, he threatened to convert the entire world to Cybermen. We, along with a rebel group called the Preachers, stopped them” the Doctor said, and Crowley looked intrigued. He’d created the stars. It was interesting to hear about other life being in the space he helped create.

“So, how exactly do you plan to get back home?” Aziraphale asked, and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Ooo, that felt weird. I don’t say that often and actually mean it. Last time, we only made it back, because a small piece of the TARDIS, one of those inconsequential bits that nobody pays attention to, was holding onto life In order to power it up, I needed to feed it a bit of the time vortex, and the only thing around to do that, was me. I breathed some of myself into the piece, and it only took 24 hours to power up, and we could go home. Gave up ten years of my life to power it up, but it was worth every second. I don’t know if we’ll be able to go back home like that, this time though” he said, and Crowley thought for a moment.

“Can I go out and see your ship? Maybe we can help somehow. And, I helped create the stars when I was an angel, I’ve always had a fascination with space and the stars” the demon said, sounding embarrassed. The Doctor smiled brightly at him.

“Oh, absolutely. I would be honored to have you in my TARDIS, Starmaker” the Doctor said, standing up and Crowley smiled, standing with him. 

“So, what was your favorite system to help create?” the Doctor asked, as he and Crowley walked towards the exit of the shop.

“Oh, Alpha Centauri, absolutely. Specifically the binary star system and Proxima Centauri. Happened totally on accident” Crowley said, as they left the shop one after the other, leaving Rose and Aziraphale still in the shop.

“Is he always like that?” Aziraphale asked, and Rose smiled at him.

“All the time” she said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“How did you two meet?” she asked, and Aziraphale’s smile softened.

“Eden. He came to talk to me after I gave away my flaming sword. I had given it to Adam, to protect him and Eve, who was pregnant with their first child. It started raining a little into our conversation, and I shielded him with my wing” he said, and she smiled happily.

“You have wings?” she asked, and he nodded.

“We both do. Mine are white like a dove, and his are a beautiful black, but in a certain light, they have a glorious sheen of every color imaginable. It’s like oil in water” he said, and she felt suddenly different, sitting with an angel, gushing over his husband. Almost like the world was a lot brighter and happier.

“You must really love him” she said, and Azirpahale nodded again.

“More than anything. And you, with your Doctor. You clearly love each other” the angel said, and Rose blushed a little.

“How can you tell that? she asked, and Aziraphale smirked.

“As an angel, I can feel love coming off of other people, and the direction it’s going. When the Doctor was talking about his TARDIS, I could feel his love radiating towards something outside, and when he talked about you making him a better person, every bit of his love was aimed at you. You mean a great deal to him, my dear” the angel said, and Rose smiled happily.

“He means a great deal to me too. I met him before he changed his face, and after he did, I thought I couldn’t trust him anymore. That he was a different person, and he wouldn’t want me around. But, after I finally saw him as this new person, I realized that he had changed, but he was still the same guy. He just changed for the better. We almost lost each other a while back, at what we call the Battle of Canary Warf. Daleks and Cybermen began a war against each other, and they were going to use Earth as the battleground. In order to send them back, we have to open a rift between our world, and the parallel world we had visited on accident. But, because we had both been to that world, we almost got sucked into the void as well. We had a really close call for a second, and I almost got lost in the void. But, he saved me at the last second, and now we’re closer than we were before” she said, and Aziraphale gently grabbed her hand.

“I’m very happy for you, dear girl. I hope you and he have a blessed future together” he said, and she smiled at him.

“Now, let us join our eccentric gentlemen outside, to see this ship of yours” the angel said, and together, he and Rose stood up, and walked outside. Sure enough, there was a blue box on the side of the street, just like those old police public call boxes.

“I haven’t seen one of those since the sixties” Aziraphale said

“Rose, we have an idea on how to get us back home! Come here” the Doctor said, his head popping out from inside the TARDIS. She smiled at Aziraphale, and motioned for him to follow her inside the box. 

“Oh my Lord. She’s bigger on the inside!” the angel said, noticing the large room he was standing in. It was incredibly dark.

“Let there be light” he said, snapping his fingers, and light shined through the room.

“Thanks Angel! I was using a flashlight, and it was killing me” Crowley said, his head popping up from inside the floor, smiling. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile back. His husband was indeed, a dork.

“She’s truly beautiful” the angel said, and the Doctor’s head popped up from next to where Crowley’s had.

“Thank you. I’ve had her for ages. She had a cloaking device, so she would change to something that would be found in the area we were in. But, I landed in the 60s, she turned into a police call box, and the cloaking device broke. She’s been stuck like that forever. I could fix it, but I love the vintage look” he explained, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Doctor, what’s your idea to get us home?” Rose asked, and the Doctor got out of the hole in the floor.

“Turns out, Crowley here can stop time, which connects him, in part to the time vortex. Not very much, mind you, but just enough to help. Together, he and I can feed some time back into the TARDIS, and it should get her up and running again” he said, excitedly. 

“So, why do you need to sit in the hull?” she asked, smirking.

“I’m showing him what to focus on, when we get to doing this” he said, and she nodded.

“Alright, we should be all set” Crowley said, stepping out of the floor, and joining the Doctor. He nodded at the demon, and they stepped back towards the hole.

“Will this even work, darling?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot, if we can help them get back home” he said, smiling at the angel.

“Well, be careful, darling” Aziraphale said, and Crowley winked at him.

“Alright, ready?” the Doctor asked, and Crowley turned to him and nodded, smiling. The Doctor smiled back, and they kneeled down on either side of the hole in the floor. 

“3, 2, 1” they counted down, and the Doctor focused on sending some part of himself into the Tardis, while Crowley did what the Doctor taught him, and gave back some time he had held onto, with all the time he’s stopped. The TARDIS started to light up again, and her heart started up again. Crowley and the Doctor laughed in triumph, and high fived each other.

“You did it!” Aziraphale said, smiling brightly, and he snapped the angelic light away.

“Time to head home. This power won’t last long, and if we don’t get back to our universe, the TARDIS won’t have anything to power her up” the Doctor said, smiling at Rose.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you both. May you have safe travels back to your universe” Aziraphale said, and the Doctor and Rose shared a look.

“You could come with us, if you like. See the universe we’re from. Explore all of time and space with us” he offered, and Crowley shook his head, holding Aziraphale’s hand.

“Nah. I don’t think we’d be able to come back to this world if we left with you. And, we’re finally free to live our lives together, without Heaven and Hell interfering. And all of time and space? It would be amazing to visit history, but we lived through it, and once was enough for us. But, the best of luck to you both, and may you be happy together. It was an absolute joy” the demon said, smiling at Rose and the Doctor.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for all of your help today, both of you. Good luck, and congratulations on the wedding, no matter when it was. I’m sure it had been a long time coming” the Doctor said, stepping forward, and shaking both beings hands.

“Thank you” Crowley said, smiling. It may have only been a short amount of time, but this weird look-a-like alien really rubbed off on him.

“Good luck to the both of you. I know you’ll have a long, happy future together” Rose said, pulling Crowley into a hug, which he went willingly, before kissing Aziraphale once on both cheeks quickly. 

“Well, guess we’d better get going, Rose. If we don’t go now, we might not have another chance” the Doctor said, and Rose nodded. Crowley and Aziraphale stepped out of the TARDIS, and went to walk away.

“You should stick around to see this” Rose said, poking her head through the door as the TARDIS started making her usual groaning and wheezing. She quickly stuck her head back inside, and closed the door. Crowley and Aziraphale turned around, as the TARDIS started to slowly disappear, and they smiled.

“Always full of surprises, those two, it would appear” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded.

“Looks like it” he said, grabbing the angels hand, and leading him back to the Bookshop after she had disappeared completely. It had certainly been an interesting day, and neither Crowley nor Aziraphale thought they were ever going to forget the Doctor and Rose Tyler. 


End file.
